


She Can Capture Your Heart (I'm Gonna Capture The Flag)

by noonegoodquality



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonegoodquality/pseuds/noonegoodquality
Summary: Silena smiled wicked and seductive, charm inherited from her mother and entirely her own.





	She Can Capture Your Heart (I'm Gonna Capture The Flag)

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired entirely by the song Put You in You Place from the Lightning Thief Musical from which the title is taken and which I listened to on repeat while writing this.

Silena lent against a large bolder and sighed. She enjoyed capture the flag when she was involved in the action, part of the charge to find the other team’s flag or repelling an attacking force. But this time she was neither.

Annabeth had relegated her to guarding a decoy flag. Since there were almost half a dozen Hermes kids patrolling nearby Silena felt far more like bait than anything else. And she knew who the bait was for.

As she heard footsteps approaching the clearing she pushed herself off the bolder, straightening her hijab underneath her helmet and drawing her sword. A stocky figure burst into the clearing wielding a spear.

“Hand over the flag.” Clarisse said, directing her spear at Silena, who just smirked.

“I think you’ll need to work a bit harder than that, La Rue.” She replied as she adjusted the grip on her sword. “Better be quick about it, the Hermes cabin’s circuit passes pretty close to where we are now.”

Clarisse smiled, advancing on Silena. “You know I like a challenge.”

As Clarisse stalked forward Silena sprang. Their weapons met and Silena smirked at Clarisse above the weapons, receiving a smile closer to a snarl in return. Eventually Silena got the upper hand, spinning them both bodily so that Clarisse was pressed against the boulder, both of their weapons falling to the ground at their feet. Clarisse looked like she wasn’t sure if she was annoyed or delighted.

“You really think you can go one on one with a daughter of Ares?”

Silena smiled wicked and seductive, charm inherited from her mother and entirely her own.

“I think I could handle it.” She whispered as she leaned forward. As Silena’s breath ghosted over her girlfriend’s lips a horn blew in the distance. The horn that indicated the end of the game.

Silena moved back, releasing Clarisse from her hold.

“You were a distraction weren’t you?” Clarisse looked more put out by the distance between them than the deception, Silena suspected she was impressed.

She leaned forward again, and this time their lips brushed.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Silena promised.


End file.
